The Wrath Of The Tortured
by Kage-Kami-Sennin
Summary: Naruto's life is a living hell, until the day Itachi offers him answers and escape. The two set out to create a new life (not yaoi). How will Konohagakure react when they find they may have created the instruments of their destruction? NaruHina SasuSaku ItacOC disc...up for adoption
1. 001

**001**- The final prank and a new sensei

"And so, we have decided on the jonin sensei's for the graduating class. They will be... - " An old man said before being promptly cut off as a younger chunin, with a long scar across his face burst through the door, panting. "This better be important Iruka, I was right about to finish telling them the jonin assignments."

"It's Naruto sir." The Sandaime Hokage sighed, Naruto was always pulling pranks to get people to acknowledge him. "What prank did he pull this time?" The now identified Iruka began. "Well, he umm placed umm paper bombs on the Hokage monument." Hiruzen Sarutobi threw up his arms in defeat as the gathered civilian council started their usual calls for Naruto's head, only with more fever this time. But there is only so much an old man can take.

"You idiots!' The Sandaime Hokage began yelling, a very unusual practice for him. "You know what would happen if we killed him right?! _It_ would again be free! Is _that_ what you want?!" Many of the council paled at the realization that the Sandaime was right, killing Naruto would do nothing but unleash the Kyuubi back into the world to destroy whatever it pleased.

Meanwhile...

"Hey stop chasing me! Why do you hate me so much?" Protested a five-year old boy with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes as he ran from a drunk mob.

"It's time we killed you once and for all demon. *hiccup* This time we'll do it right. You won't get away this time! *hiccup*" Yelled the mob as they stumbled around after the boy. Drunk doesn't even begin to describe them, the smell of alcohol wafted down and throughout the entire street. By nightfall they had chased the boy into an alley on the outskirts of Konohagakure. "We got you now demon *hiccup*, you'll pay *hiccup* for killing our friends and family."

"Stop now. You shall not lay another hand on this boy."

"An' who *hiccup* da fuck *hiccup* are you *hiccup* supposed to be?" The mob asked the short black-haired and red-eyed figure standing in front of the boy.

"That doesn't matter to you." Said the figure as he promptly knocked everyone in the mob unconscious.

"Why?" The now extremely frightened boy asked. "Why what?" Replied the cloaked figure, smiling slightly."Why did you stop them? Don't you hate me too? Doesn't everyone hate me?" Asked the boy. "No I don't hate you, Naruto Uzumaki, because I know the truth." Said the figure. "What truth? And how do you know my name?" Asked Naruto, now very curious. The figure extended his hand to Naruto. "Come with me. You'll be safe from the mobs and I'll tell you everything." And so Naruto went with the figure, away from Konohagakure, away from all the pain, towards answers and a better life.

It was over a week before anyone actually noticed that Naruto, not that anyone really cared all that much. Most people were glad to be rid of him. They told their children that the village plague had finally left, allowing Konohagakure to prosper once again. Which, in a way, it did. Without Naruto's constant pranks, life and business could operate normally. There were exceptions though, the children who would make up the Konoha Eleven. Sakura Haruno was the happiest person in Konohagakure as her biggest fanboy had finally left. Hinata Hyuga nearly went into depression when she heard. Neji Hyuga went on a rant about if Naruto had left the village, that is what fate had in store for him. Rock Lee was complaining about never being able to compete with Naruto's flames of youth again. Shikamaru simply said that it was troublesome. On the other hand, the Sandaime Hokage was furious. He accused the civilian council of intentionally driving him out. He told them quite explicitly that if Naruto eventually came back and destroyed Konohagakure it was their fault.

Meanwhile, walking through the forest away from Konohagakure. "So what's your name? I mean, you know my name, so it's only fair if I know your name." The figure laughed, it was still childish, which surprised Naruto. He then pulled back his hood. "Truth be told, I'm not much older than you. What are you, like five now?" Naruto nodded so he continued. "Well, I'm ten. My name is Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. So from now on, I'll teach you what I can, then we'll train together. But right now we need to find a place to live." Eventually the two decided to go to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). It took them about a week to get there, mostly because they had to sneak around to avoid being found out by Konohagakure shinobi. Once they eventually arrived, they pooled what little money they had and bought a house in a location removed from anywhere Konohagakure shinobi would go.

One day after they bought the house, they were sitting in the living room relaxing when Naruto spoke up. "Remember when you rescued me, you said you would have answers. Can I have them now?"

Itachi laughed. "Yeah sure, just tell me what you want to know. If I know, I'll tell you. So ask away." Naruto pondered what to ask first before talking. "Why does everyone in the village hate me?" Itachi sighed, he knew this question would come. "Well, you see, five years ago Konohagakure was attacked by the Kyuubi. In order to stop it's rampage, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi within his son. You. However, not many people know that you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Don't tell people unless you really trust them. Anyway, because most don't understand sealing jutsu very well, they don't see you as the demon's jailer. They think you're the demon forced into a human form." Naruto nodded, everything was starting to make sense now. Then he asked another question. "Why did you leave Konohagakure?" Itachi had not expected that question, so he though over it for a moment. "Because I was the heir to the Uchiha clan. When my father dies, I would have become clan head. But I don't want to have to deal with the politics of the being a clan leader. So I left, and now poor Sasuke is destined to become clan head. When it's announced that Sasuke is the new clan heir, it will be hilarious to watch. Oh, he'll probably be put in some arranged marriage. Such fun to watch." Itachi suddenly became very serious, then began to chuckle. "I just realized, I think I overheard the Sandaime say at one point that since your mother's uncle was the Uzumaki clan head, your technically the head of the Uzumaki clan along with being the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Your pretty much shinobi royalty. I can get you into an arranged marriage with a daughter of some random daimyo or something!" Naruto paled at the thought of being married off without his consent. "Hey! Itachi, you can't do that! That's not fair!" Itachi burst out laughing. "I was just joking, lighten up. Come on, let's get to training."


	2. 002

**Dear readers: if you like this story, please favorite and leave a review. Feel free to ask me plot questions or offer suggestions etc. in said reviews. I'll try to answer any questions as best I can, though there may occasionally be one I can't answer because it would be a major spoiler or I just haven't decided on something yet. Without any feedback, I feel no real incentive to continue writing the story. And if you don't like this story...why did you go to chapter 2?**

**002**- The Encounter

A fifteen year old blond milled about the streets of Nami. His hair was even spikier than before and all in all he looked very much like his father. In fact, some people far behind the times thought he was his father. The boy wore black pants, black sneakers, a white t-shirt and a dark green bandanna that came down and covered his left eye. He caught his hand as it went up to touch his cheeks, a bad habit he had fallen into after his whiskers had fallen out after he had started to make friends with Kurama. All that will be said about his friendship with Kurama right now is that Naruto and Bee would both be considered 'perfect' jinchuriki.

"Hey, Naruto!" A voice yelled as Naruto was shocked out of his perverted daydream by a hard slap the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for Itachi?" Naruto retorted. "Because. We have things do. Now get your mind out of the gutter. Besides, I heard Tazuna sent out a request some time ago to Konohagakure for protection while he finishes his bridge. So stay alert." Naruto sighed, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. "So what rank mission did he apply for?" Itachi sat down next to Naruto. "Sources say he just barely mustered enough for an B-rank. And knowing how Konohagakure operates, I'd say it'll be four teams. Each team with a jonin and three chunin." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _Only four jonin? That makes things easy, they won't have anyone to spare trying to get Itachi or I back. Not that they know we're here, but you know, just in case._ "So Itachi, how long before the Konoha shinobi and Tazuna get back." Itachi sighed. "Well, I don't know and don't really care. We'll just continue our work for Tazuna and hope that they either don't recognize us or don't bother us since we're in a small country allied to Konohagakure."

And so a week passed. Itachi and Naruto continued doing work on the bridge along with other assorted jobs for people, and between the two of them, they had a reasonable lifestyle. They never had alot of money, but weren't poor either. One morning, they were awoken by shouts to the tune of "Tazuna's back! We're saved!" Nonsense like that. Both of them looked noticeably perturbed when they met in the kitchen. Itachi tried to hold back a yawn as he spoke. "Naruto, you heard the other villagers right?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I heard them Itachi. They don't come much louder than that. Means we should skip work today." Itachi sighed. "I know we should, but we can't. It's part of our contract. The geezer needs advance notice of sick days." Naruto punched a wall in frustration. "Well then, what do we do Itachi?" Itachi thought it over for a moment. "Well, given it's been about seven years since any of them have seen us, we just have to hope they don't recognize us. And don't lift that bandana up unless you need to, if they saw that it might give us away immediately. And I won't use my pair either." Naruto nodded and put on his hard hat. "Fine, let's go."

Itachi and Naruto stood at the end of the bridge, placing more stone down. Suddenly, Naruto was given a hard jab in the gut. "Ita-!" Naruto was promptly cut off as Itachi placed his hand over Naruto's mouth. In a few seconds Naruto calmed down and Itachi gave Naruto a look that very clearly said: take a look, they're here. Naruto nodded as the two looked towards the group. The first group consisted of an older man with a bowl cut and wearing green spandex, a teen in green spandex, another teen in white clothes with blank eyes and a female teen with her hair in buns and a large scroll on her back. Itachi moved over to whisper to Naruto. "That group's jonin leader is the old guy in green spandex. He's a taijutsu master, if we have to fight, keep your distance." Naruto pointed at the second group, who had just arrived. This group consisted of an older man with significant facial hair and a cigar in his mouth, a guy with his pair pulled back and his Konoha band on his arm, a girl with purple clothes and long blond hair and another guy who wasn't in the best physical shape. "Ok Naruto, this second group is more dangerous. See the guy with the beard and cigar? That's their jonin. He's more of an all around type. There's not an easy way to beat him." The third group finally appeared. "Her." Itachi said under his breath as she pointed towards the eldest female of the group. "She's the leader and knows genjutsu well, so we can't use it against them if need be." And after about an hour, the fourth group appeared, the chunin complaining about their jonin leader's constant tardiness. Itachi started cursing. "Fuck. Kakashi. This just went from bad to worse." Naruto was confused. "Why? What's so bad about this Kakashi?" Itachi sighed. "See how he has his headband pulled down over his eye? It's for the same reason as you have that bandanna." Naruto paled as the realization hit him. "So he has a transplanted Sharingan as well?" Naruto whispered. "Yeah...we should get out of here, fast." Finished Itachi. But it was too late. All they heard before heavy mist rolled in was "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist)."

Naruto and Itachi back flipped off the bridge, barely avoiding having their heads removed by Zabuza's sword. As a result, they landed on the water rather clumsily, making a rather noticeable splash. "Hey Kakashi, you here that?" Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I wonder. Sasuke, Kina, Hinata and Sakura. Go find out what made that splash. We'll deal with Za-." Kakashi was cut short as he ducked under Zabuza's massive blade.

Sasuke, Kina, Hinata and Sakura jumped off the bridge, trying to find where the splash had originated from. "Byakugan." Hinata said as she quickly used her eyes to find Naruto and Itachi. The two were underwater and were trying to swim away. Hinata signaled to the other three and they somehow managed to force Naruto and Itachi to surface. The small group was then rightfully surprised when the duo stopped, nodded to each other and began hand signs. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire)" Itachi started. "Futon: Kamikaze (Divine Wind)." Naruto finished. The group quickly scattered out of the way of the Katon. When they got up, they found the Futon had cleared all the mist. They were confused for a moment, then realized. Because Hinata had the Byakugan, they had the advantage. And fighting when your enemy has the advantage is unwise. Then they noticed Naruto and Itachi were gone. Sasuke sighed, he wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse. "Hinata." Sasuke said. "Where did they go?" Hinata looked around for a moment then began to laugh. "They're idiots." She quickly said. Kina looked confused. "But those were very powerful jutsu and now they're gone." Hinata pointed down into the water. The other three then traced where she pointed to a couple of suspicious reeds moving along in the water towards the bridge. Then they all started laughing before running after them again.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, everyone had noticed the Katon and Futon. They were no longer sure how many enemies there were or what was going on, completely. "Hey Zabuza! Those your accomplices as well?" Yelled Kakashi as he pointed towards the reeds. "Hell no. If they were my accomplices, why would they know Katon and Futon? Anyway, I just tried to kill them. They landed bad 'cause of it. That was the cause of the splash we heard." Guy sighed, enemies would often feign attempt to kill their allies so you wouldn't think they were allies. "As if we'll believe that Zabuza!" Yelled Might Guy as he roundhouse-kicked Zabuza in the back of the head, breaking his skull, thus killing him. Guy wiped the sweat off his forehead before turning towards Haku's ice mirror set up, in which the rest of the chunin were trapped. "Think we should go help them?"

Meanwhile, the teenage chunin were holding up against Haku's Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals). They weren't making a lot of progress on the offensive side, but hadn't suffered any major injuries, mostly due to Neji's Byakugan allowing him to see every mirror at once. Eventually, they were able bring down the technique by telling Haku that Zabuza was dead. After hearing this, Haku had a mental breakdown and the technique wavered and then failed. She was fairly easy to capture after. she didn't even try to escape. All she asked for was death, a wish which was not granted.

Naruto and Itachi were now being pressed. Two against four is never good odds and the amount of time they had been at it was hurting Itachi and Naruto more. "I think we need to get out of here." Naruto nodded at Itachi, he knew what he wanted. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Exploding Water Colliding Wave)." Naruto said as the wave rushed up behind. Itachi and Naruto jumped onto the wave and attempted to ride it right over Sasuke, Hinata, Kina and Sakura. That didn't work too well for them. Right before the wave was about to hit the group, Itachi and Naruto saw Sasuke finish a set of hand signs before talking. "Raiton: Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder)." The water conducted the electricity to such an extent that Itachi and Naruto were rendered unconscious. Sasuke proceeded to bind Itachi and Naruto. After they were brought back, they found that Gato and all his henchman had already been killed. With everything taken care, Tazuna said he longer needed protection. With that, the teams and their three prisoners headed back towards Konohagakure, with much complaining about Sasuke knocking Naruto and Itachi out, not that the teams knew it was Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha they had captured.


	3. 003

**To esteemed Guest: **Naruto only seems more powerful because he's used more powerful jutsu at this point. In terms of raw power, yes, Naruto has more chakra than Itachi does. But Itachi has significantly better control and finesse, and that allows him to do many things Naruto can't. In the situation they were in, Naruto's huge chakra techniques were needed to escape (granted, it didn't work, but only because they were up against a Raiton user). Except when utilizing Kurama's chakra, Naruto's chakra control is almost as bad as in canon, with a few exceptions. Itachi's chakra control is absolutely perfect, even better than Sakura's. They have different strengths and the battle just happened to showcase Naruto's abilities over Itachi's.

**Authors Note:** This story only has one OC, and she's been introduced already. I'll be giving various hints as to whom she is related to as the story goes on. And for anyone waiting for the relationship stuff to start, wait no more.

**003-** Interrogation and Lovesickness

When Naruto and Itachi awoke, they were lying down on hospital beds. The first thing they heard upon waking was a medical-nin. "Sasuke-sama really did it this time. Using Jibashi against an enemy they wanted alive. It's amazing these guys are really something else. Oh? Look, they're waking up." Naruto and Itachi sat up in their beds, rubbing their heads as if they had just bumped their head against something. "Hey, where are we?" Naruto asked no one in particular. Itachi looked out the window. "Well, judging by what I see outside, we're in-" The medical-nin butted into the conversation. "Konoha Byoin (Leaf Hospital). You're in Konoha Byoin." After this, Naruto and Itachi both looked over at each other with a look that said: we're fucked this time.

Meanwhile, at the Memorial Stone. All four of teams that went to Nami had gathered to discuss. Sakura started up the conversation. "So what do you think will happen to the three people we brought back?" This question was intentionally directed as the older jonin, as they knew more about how the system worked. "Well, the girl with the ice kekkai genkai will probably be used as breeding stock before they let her go into battle. The council wouldn't want to lose its new kekkai genkai quite yet. She might even be put into an arranged marriage with another kekkai genkai clan to increase its abilities." Kakashi said as he sheepishly made one of his 'eye-smiles' towards Sasuke and Neji, after which both boys quickly looked down and shuffled their feet."And regarding the other two." Guy began. "Guy-sensei! I heard from Sasuke that they have indomitable flames of youth! If I cannot match them, I will run 5000 laps around Konohagakure and climb a cliff with my hands tied behind my back!" Lee yelled out. "Great Lee! That's the spirit! Anyway...Sasuke, Kina, Hinata, Sakura, did either of the other two show any signs of kekkai genkai?" They shook their heads so Guy continued. "Then it's less predictable. They'll probably be searched thoroughly to find out if they had any kekkai genkai that they just didn't use. If not, they may be killed or inducted into our ranks. It's hard to say for sure." Asuma rejoined the group, he had gone to get lunch and news. "I'm back. And I have lunch. And some news." He said as he sat down with the other jonin. "And apparently there's reasonable evidence to believe one of them is a jinchuriki. Kina sighed, she was a jinchuriki herself, to Matatabi, the Nibi (two tails). Though of course not many knew that, only the Hokage and top jonin, the nibi had been sealed into her in secret and so she didn't suffer the usual jinchuriki discrimination. The only reason they knew that one might be a jinchuriki is because the Nibi had had a bad reaction when she had gone to look at Naruto and Itachi. Asuma leaned over and whispered to Kakashi and Guy. "Princess Hokage is planning on personally interrogating the two men. She wants us present." Kakashi sighed. "How long we got before we have to go?" Asuma stood up again. "It starts in five minutes, but she wants us there now." Asuma said before the trio of jonin rushed towards the Hokage's office.

In the Hokage's office, Naruto and Itachi were sitting fairly comfortably in some wood chairs. They were bound by a certain ANBU's Mokuton (Wood Release) however. Kakashi, Guy and Asuma were standing behind Tsunade while ANBU made a ring around the rest of the room. As soon as everything was in place, Tsunade began the interrogation. "Let's begin. We'll start with your names." Naruto snorted. "Do we really have to give our names? Does it really matter all that much?" Tsunade had a short temper and quickly became irritated. "I am Hokage and I will be obeyed. You two are prisoners, prisoners do as their captors tell them." Itachi rolled his eyes. "We would tell you our names, but you wouldn't like to know who we are. Plus we have our reasons for not being here." Itachi said as the wood started to constrict them tighter and the certain ANBU spoke, "You will obey Hokage-sama. This wood will constrict you tighter until you do." Naruto gritted his teeth and Itachi scowled, then spoke. "Fine. If you so insist on knowing our names, then you shall. But be aware, we hold that our names alone do not bind us to this village. My name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." There was a muffled gasp before Tsunade spoke up. "Show us your Sharingan, proof of your Uchiha heritage." Itachi activated his Sharingan, Kakashi looked at it for a moment then confirmed it as the Sharingan. Now Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Now for you." Naruto sighed heavily. "My name. My name is Naruto Namikaze. If you want proof..." Naruto said as nine fox tails extended from his tail bone and crushed the chair to splinters. Tsunade looked in awe at Naruto for a moment, trying to decipher how the whiskered and loud-mouthed little boy she had known had grown up to be like this. Naruto pulled the tails back inside of him and allowed himself to be rebound in a new chair. Once everyone got past their state of shock, Tsunade continued. "So, I would like to know why you left Konohagakure. Kakashi, did you say you captured them in Nami?" Kakashi put his book away. "Yes Hokage-sama. We did indeed capture them in Nami." Tsunade nodded. Then Naruto spoke up. "Think about it Hokage-chan. From what you know of me, why do you think I left?" Tsunade got very angry at Naruto for using the 'chan' suffix and had to be restrained from hitting him. But when she thought about how Naruto's life had been, she could understand why he left. But why Itachi would leave, especially since he was the heir to the most powerful clan in Konohagakure, still evaded her. So she asked. "So then, Itachi, why did you leave? Especially since your heir to the Uchiha clan head." Itachi folded his arms. "That was exactly the problem. I don't really want to deal with the politics of being a major clan head. And I thought it would be funny to watch Sasuke deal with it. Political navigation, arranged marriage for clan benefit etc. I don't want to deal with it." Tsunade laughed, that reasoning made sense, in a way. "So will you two leave again if we set you free?" Naruto and Itachi looked at each other for a minute, seemingly having a sort of telepathic conference. Then Naruto answered. "Probably not, we could probably earn a bit more cash doing odd jobs here than in Nami, but I'm not really a huge fan of sticking around either. This village really hurt me. And the Kyuubi doesn't really like it here either. Those he's mostly indifferent. And I can defend myself well enough now. And if I'm lucky, everyone will have forgotten about me." Itachi then took his turn. "I may or may not stay if you give us the choice, I have not yet decided. However, we did decide that whether we go or stay it will both of us together. My reasons for leaving are much more selfish than Naruto's and thus either path matters little to me in the end." Tsunade sighed, she had hoped they would be more decisive. That would have made her verdict simpler. "Well then, you two are to stay in Konohagakure until we either let you go or find a more _permanent_ solution." Naruto and Itachi sighed as they left the room. That was not the verdict they wanted to hear.

Later, the twelve teenage chunin tried to catch up to Naruto and Itachi. They were curious about these newcomers, a curiosity that was heightened by the fact four of them knew first hand that Naruto and Itachi were powerful. By the time they had finished stalking Naruto and Itachi around, they ended up by the wooden training posts of training ground 3, where Sasuke, Sakura and Kina had gone through Kakashi's bell test. It was about noon. Naruto and Itachi were each sitting on top of one of the posts, each eating a bowl of instant ramen, with occasional breaks for them to argue about why they didn't go to Ichiraku Ramen. Needless to say, the Konoha twelve were fairly confused. They weren't really expecting that. It was five minutes before Naruto and Itachi looked up at the teenagers staring blankly at them. Naruto and Itachi looked at the group. Itachi's eyes seemed to linger longer on Sasuke while Naruto looked at Kiba, almost as if he remembered his old rival and friend (or maybe he did remember, who knows). Sasuke stared at Itachi for a moment, then clenched his fists as he started shaking as he reached for his sword.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said in a unusually shaky voice as he rushed at Itachi. "Sasuke-kun! What's wrong?" Sakura yelled. Before Sasuke finished drawing his sword, he had been embraced in a very youthful (as Lee put it, very creepily mind you) hug by Itachi. "Long time no see Sasuke-chan." Itachi remarked as he put his brother down. Sasuke glared angrily at being called a girl. "Oni-san. What are you doing here? I was told you had died. And because of you..." Sasuke remarked. Itachi laughed and sat down. "Well, if you were told I was dead, my plan worked perfectly. So anyway tell me what's bothering you." Itachi went and sat down next to Itachi, and told him everything. About how he had been made clan heir after Itachi's supposed death, and how now their parents wouldn't let him marry Sakura because she wasn't from a noble shinobi family, and how he had been put in an arranged marriage with Hanabi Hyuga. Itachi and Naruto practically killed themselves laughing when Hanabi was mentioned. "Hanabi? Hanabi?!" They both said as they rolled around on the ground laughing. They vaguely remembered Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. She was practically five years younger than Sasuke. "Sasuke, why Hanabi? Why not Hinata?" Sasuke explained that the clans wanted to be bonded by blood, but not have one person head of both clans. So they tried to marry off the non-heiress younger daughter to the Uchiha clan heir. Itachi let his brother fall asleep in his arms with an assurance. "Don't worry Sasuke-chan, I'll help you work something out."

Meanwhile, Kina had walked up to Naruto and the two were having a glaring contest, Naruto and Kina's eyes attempted to break the deadlock, both sets of cerulean blue eyes bearing the exact same look of utter determination. Meanwhile their biju had a 'small fight' in the heads of the two jinchuriki. To Kina this was strange as her relationship with Matatabi was poor and she just sat in her mindscape watching (her relationship is about where canon Naruto's relationship with Kurama was at the start of Shippuden), but Naruto knew perfectly well what was going on and was in his mindscape cheering Kurama on. As of right now, Naruto and Kurama were laughing at Matatabi, who had not managed to get out of his cage to attack. It really was more taunting than fighting as Kurama and Naruto would just shoot ranged jutsu at Matatabi, while the bakeneko was unable to respond because Kina refused to remove the seal. Matatabi was clearly annoyed at his rather bitchy jinchuriki and questioned how Naruto and Kurama could have such a good relationship. Kurama had told him that it was based on a mutual trust of each other's power. Matatabi didn't really want to believe that, but since there was no longer an actual seal and Kurama stayed in Naruto because they liked being around each other, the bakeneko didn't really have much choice.

At the same time, Hinata was drilling her eyes into the back of Kina's head, and she was both happy and sad. Happy because it would seem that the crazy redhead flirt (which is what Hinata called Kina whenever she was upset with her) was not going to get the good looking blond (as she refers to Naruto at this point in time). And that meant she still had a chance. But on the other hand, she was sad as the blond had yet to say anything to her. Hinata thought she seen the blond around before, she just couldn't figure out where. _Think Hinata, think. Where have you seen that blond guy before? On a mission before the one to Nami? No. Umm, Chunin Exams? No. Uhh, the Academy? Yeah, that's it. He was there for a semester before he mysteriously disappeared and was never found. Not that anyone but me looked for him, but still. Wait, that would make him...Naruto? He turned out like this? Wow..._ Thought Hinata as she got a slight nosebleed and fainted after her realization. Luckily for her health, that got everybody's attention.

When she finally woke up, she found Sakura healing her and Ino leaning over her. Then she noticed Ino had her fingers on her forehead, which earned Ino a quick punch in the face. "Hey! What was that for?" Ino yelled as she clutched her bleeding nose. "That's for trying to read my mind!" Hinata yelled. "Try?" Retorted Ino. "As if I would need to actually try to read your-" Ino declared as Hinata punched her in the face again, breaking her nose. "So Ino." Said Shikamaru. "What exactly did you see in Hinata's mind that has her all on edge? You must have seen something really private if she's being this aggressive about it. Hey! Hinata, where are you going?" Finished Shikamaru as he tried to get information and avoid having Hinata sneak away...again. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, Ino was afraid of Hinata breaking more of her bones, so she decided not to tell anyone right then. She elected for spreading rumors later, that would be much more entertaining.


	4. 004

**Authors Note:** Thank for all the views guys! If more people who like the story would favorite and follow then that would be nice...but to each his own. Give me some more reviews though, it lets me know how I'm doing/possibly giving me more plot ideas (which I'm perfectly open to since there are many elements of the story not set in stone at the moment). If there is something plot-wise you'd like to see happen feel free to tell me. If it works with the general plot flow of the story I'll try to incorporate it. Thanks again!

**004**- Rumors, Ero-Sennin and the Shinigami

A week had passed and it was another morning in Konohagakure. In other words, Tsunade used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique) to do paperwork and was meanwhile drinking sake, Kakashi was moping at Memorial Stone, Sasuke was either training or arguing with his parents, Sakura was working at the hospital and Kina was at Ichiraku Ramen. Shino was doing whatever it is Shino does, Kiba was walking Akamaru and Hinata was coming up with creative ways to kill Ino for spreading rumors about her liking the new blond guy (apparently Ino isn't so much of a bitch as to tell people Naruto's name, she knew what might happen if she did and then she wouldn't have a chance with him). Shikamaru was playing Shogi with Asuma, Ino was working in her family's flower shop and of course Choji was eating. Guy and Lee were doing some very 'youthful' training, Tenten was just hanging out and Neji was, well, being Neji. As for Naruto and Itachi, Itachi was going around looking for work and Naruto was meditating on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head at the Hokage Monument.

But of course it wasn't a completely normal morning. Mostly because Jiraiya and Orochimaru had just returned. The Gamma-Sennin and the Hebi-Sennin had spent the past couple years on some highly-classified S-rank mission. Orochimaru was glad to be back because he wanted to see his godson Sasuke (he's Itachi's godfather as well, but as far as he knows Itachi is dead) again, Jiraiya was glad as the break would give him time to finish his latest book, but both were glad mostly because they got to see Tsunade again. As they approached the gate of the village, they were talking about Tsunade. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your point of view), Tsunade was waiting for them and overheard part of their conversation. This resulted in both of them being kicked down _there_ and having their heads slammed into the ground. Luckily for them, Tsunade found it hard to stay mad at them too long. And so after they finished giving the mission briefing, Tsunade had a few words for them. "Orochimaru, I believe your godson is still around...actually _both_ of them are." Orochimaru gave her a puzzled look before heading towards the Uchiha complex. "Jiraiya, your godson is here as well. Last I saw of him he was sitting on top of his father's head." Jiraiya was surprised by the news, but not as much as Orochimaru. Jiraiya had figured Naruto was alive, mostly because there had been no confirmed sightings of the Kyuubi (nine tails) since Minato sealed it within Naruto. And so Jiraiya headed towards the Hokage Monument.

As Tsunade had said Naruto was at the Hokage Monument, more specifically the Yondaime Hokage's head. He was sitting down, looking out upon the village contemplating how to deal with his current situation. He was son of the Yondaime Hokage, technically head of the Uzumaki clan and a jinchuriki. That put him in a precarious position if someone who he didn't trust found out. First and foremost because if people just found out he was a jinchuriki they would discriminate heavily against him like they did years ago, not that he couldn't just kill them all if need be, but he wanted to avoid that. He knew he would just end up like that Suna-nin Gaara if he just killed everyone who disliked him. But if people just found out about his heritage, he would have to deal with clan politics and arranged marriage crap. So he decided that if he told people one, he would tell the other to even it out. He had just settled on that when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He promptly turned around and found Jiraiya. "Hey Naruto. How's it going?" Naruto reeled back a bit. "Who are you?" Jiraiya face-palmed. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Gamma-Sennin, esteemed novelist, your old man's sensei and most importantly, your godfather." Naruto gasped. "Tousan's sensei? Wow. I never thought I would meet you, _Ero-Sennin_." Jiraiya sighed. "Your Tousan called me the same thing. I tell you, there's no respect for my profession anymore." Naruto laughed. "Oh lighten up Ojisan. So why did you want to see me?" Jiraiya sat down. "Well I wanted to see you. And see if you wanted to go on a job or two with me, along with Orochimaru and his godson Itachi, though I hear you and Itachi know each other well." Naruto leaned closer. "Yeah. So what kind of job?" Jiraiya leaned back and sighed. "Well, you see, I wanted to know if you'd help us do some very important _research_." Naruto tilted his head. "And just what kind of research would this be? I'm bad at learning from books, I got that from Kaachan. So we better not be going to the library." Jiraiya smiled. "Oh no, we're not going to the library. We're going to the hot springs." Naruto got a really creepy grin. "This is gonna be fun."

About an hour later. Naruto, Jiraiya, Itachi and Orochimaru had gathered on the men's section of the hot springs. "Right, now that we're all gathered, let's begin our research. Naruto, do it." Naruto nodded. "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." The hot spring filled with incredibly deep mist. The four then began to scale the wall that divided the men and women's sections. Once at the top, they put on the special glasses Orochimaru designed that allowed the wearer to see through hiding techniques, so long as the glasses were attuned to the chakra of the person who used the hiding techniques. Because the younger generation is always smarter, Naruto and Itachi had thought to wear nose clips. Jiraiya and Orochimaru, on the other hand, had not thought of that and now blood was just continually running out of their noses, in particular as they looked at Tsunade. Meanwhile Hinata and Hanabi had their Byakugans' running, trying to find out what was going on. Tsunade thought she knew what was going on as she saw blood streams erupting from the top of the wall. Shizune thought Kirigakure no Sato was attacking them and Kina was pretty sure she felt some sort of really evil chakra interspersed through the mist(hint: it comes from something that's big, orange and has nine tails). Finally, Hinata found the group and noticed where each of them were looking. Orochimaru was almost exclusively spying on Tsunade, Itachi was looking around but seemed to keep coming back to Kina, Jiraiya was watching most everyone and was taking notes to boot and of course Hinata was terribly embarrassed when she realized Naruto was looking at her. They were finally forced to stop when Tsunade broke down the barrier and punched each of them, all of them disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Kage Bunshin." Tsunade spat. Meanwhile, at Naruto's old apartment, the four guys were laughing hysterically. Naruto finally stopped laughing. "We need to do that again sometime, but it appears we'll need a new strategy.

That night. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kina, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko and Hanabi (much to Hinata's displeasure) were all having a girls night out at the Hokage residence. They were all drunk and so the topic of guys came up, rather unsurprisingly. The conversation went on mainly comparing their various boyfriends. Everything went smoothly until the new boys came up. Tsunade was actually the one to bring them up. "So what do you guys think of the two new guys in town. They're both still single, and pretty good looking too." Ino crossed her arms and started talking, purposely leaving out certain bits of information that only she and Hinata knew. "We don't know anything about them, except that the older one with black hair is Sasuke's elder brother. Why don't you tell us about them?"

Tsunade leaned back and got comfortable, this story might take awhile. "All right then. As you know, the black-haired one is Sasuke-kun's elder brother. His name is Itachi Uchiha. He left the village at age ten. From what I got from the interrogation, he left so he wouldn't have to deal with the intricate politics of being clan head later on. For skills, we don't really know anything for certain besides that he has the Sharingan. Given that he's an Uchiha, he's probably skilled with Katon and maybe Raiton. He'll be at the top of the bachelor list as soon as the Uchiha clan finds out he's back, as he'll be made clan head heir again. The blond one is slightly more interesting, but I probably only have that interest because we're related." Sakura then decided to cut in. "You two are related? How?" Tsunade sighed, she didn't like be interrupted. "My grandmother is his great-aunt so we're second cousins or something. Anyway, his name is Naruto Namikaze." Tsunade got cut off yet again by Sakura. "Naruto? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Tsunade bashed Sakura over the head and continued, pulling out two photographs, one of a hyperactive young boy in orange with blond hair and whiskers, the other of the calm and collected Naruto they had met now. "Probably because you do. Take a good look at these. Tell me what similarities you notice between these two people." All the girls, except Ino and Hinata for they already knew, leaned in closer and after a minute or two they started stating similarities and differences between the two people. "So are they different people? Or is it the same person?" Tsunade asked. Hanabi answered. "Different people. While they look similar and I would say that they're related, the photographs, if of one person, would be about ten years apart. No one can change from the hyperactive boy that the first one shows to the calmness that the second one shows in only ten years, fate would not allow it. Also, they dress vastly different and the older one has the bandanna covering his left eye for some reason." Tsunade smirked, everything was working according to plan.

"I'll tell you the truth here. The name of the hyperactive boy is Naruto Uzumaki." "Uzumaki? So he and I are part of the same clan." Kina interjected."Yes Kina." Tsunade continued. "The name of the teenager is Naruto Namikaze. These pictures were taken ten years apart. However, it is indeed the same person. As for a person not being able to change all that much in ten years, your completely and utterly wrong Hanabi-chan." Sakura scratched her head. "Why can I still not figure where I've known him from before?" Surprisingly, Hinata answered her. "He was in the Academy for a semester before he disappeared. Remember how he was the class punching bag who would constantly ask you out?" Sakura hit her forehead at her own stupidity. "That was Naruto back then wasn't it? Wow, he's turned out well." Tsunade again yelled at them. "Let me continue. Now where was I? Right. From what we know, he left to avoid routine bullying, beating and just generally being ignored. We don't really know his skill level but be careful around him. He has alot of chakra to use, though I won't tell you from where. If you want to know you'll have to ask him yourself. Anyway, as soon as people find out about his heritage, he'll go to the top of the bachelor list as well." This got confused looks. Hanabi was looking very disappointed, mostly that she had to marry Sasuke instead of this powerful guy.

"So anyway" Tsunade said. "Try avoid fighting with them. They're extremely powerful. They were very much holding back when you fought them. Or at least that's what the rumors say." This again got confused looks. "Oh? I take it you haven't heard then. Well, the rumors say that Itachi Uchiha has the Mangekyo Sharingan and that Naruto Namikaze is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi Kitsune. The rumors also say that they can each level entire countries and together they are almost unbeatable. They're in the latest Bingo Book so I dunno why we didn't recognize them sooner. Together, people call them the Shinigami.

**Ok. For anyone whose was going to complain that I'm removing all the villain characters and making them hero characters, don't worry, I have a purpose. Mostly so there are actually enough competent hero characters to potentially beat the villains when they appear. Oh, and heads up. Akatsuki should be making their debut in the next few chapters. Stay tuned!**


	5. 005

**005**- Defend Konohagakure no Sato!

Jiraiya and Orochimaru walked through the village, quietly discussing the details of their next mission. It was a clear day, the sun was out and there were no clouds to be seen, but there were no birds in the sky, which struck them as odd. They didn't have to wait long though, as a rain of small clay objects fell from the sky end began to explode when they hit the ground. They both looked at each other and sighed as a they nodded in recognition. "Deidara again. I thought we killed him." Orochimaru began. "Same, this time we'll have to seal him away I guess. Let's go." Jiraiya said as the two quickly found and confronted Deidara. " Dead. You've gotten sloppy." Orochimaru jeered as he used the Sword of Kusanagi to slice Deidara in half. Deidara just laughed as he two halves came together again. "You can't kill me again! I'm invincible!" Orochimaru spat. "Fuck. Edo Tensei. Well, we know how to deal with this." Orochimaru said as he looked at Jiraiya, who had gotten out a sealing scroll. The two men rushed at Deidara while skillfully avoiding his bombs and Orochimaru pinned Deidara to the ground and after a brief struggle Jiraiya sealed Deidara's soul away, permanently.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were busy trying desperately to hold back Sasori. They had done well at first, but then the puppet master had switched to his scorpion puppet and unleashed his Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen (performance of a hundred puppets). They had been able to avoid injury, but at the cost of being unable to counter-attack. And now they were beginning to tire. And when you tire, you make stupid errors. Choji had found that his Baika no Jutsu (multi-size technique) had just made him a larger target for the poisoned weapons of Sasori's puppets, and barely managed to deactivate the technique before getting skewered. Shikamaru knew he couldn't control every puppet with his Kagemane no Jutsu (shadow imitation technique), nor could he reach Sasori with it. And Ino didn't have time to do a Shintenshin no Jutsu (mind body switch technique), she was too busy dodging. Or she would have been dodging, but tripped. Right then multiple puppets rushed down and skewered her through the stomach with a multitude of kunai. What she experienced next before passing out due to blood loss came from a source that just joined the fight. A vast amount of chakra flooded the area along with the words "Dai Nana Mon: Kyomon: Hirudora (Seventh Gate: Gate of Wonder: Daytime Tiger)!" The last things she saw before her vision faded to black was chunks of Sasori fly everywhere and all his puppets falling to the ground inanimate, followed by Shikamaru and Choji running towards her, calling frantically for the medical unit.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kina, Hinata, and Neji were doing well against Kisame. Check that, they were winning. Mostly because all of Kisame's Suiton techniques were being blocked by the Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven). Right now, Kina, Sakura and Sasuke were in the back preparing some new team technique Kina had come up with, based off one of her father's techniques. Sakura and Sasuke finished adding their nature elements to the attack and looked at Kina and they all nodded to each other. Kina ran forward a few steps to build momentum before stopping and throwing the concentrated chakra at Kisame. "Jinton: Rasen-Shurikan (Dust Release: Spiraling Shurikan)!" The massive chakra shurikan whipped forward, barely giving Kisame enough to bring up Samehada to prevent the shurikan from removing his head. Kisame was barely holding the technique back as Samehada refused to absorb the chakra of the technique, due to the technique containing fire chakra but no water chakra. He struggled against the enormous power for about a minute before the chakra shurikan cut through Samehada. "Fuck!" Kisame screamed as the technique pushed him back about fifty feet before he was enveloped in a clear block and almost instantly reduced to individual atoms. All five chunin then collapsed to the ground, utterly exhausted. Or least they would have if they had not noticed two large sources of evil chakra burst into existence suddenly. Sasuke, Neji and Hinata immediately wheeled their Sharingan and Byakugans' respectively to the center of the village. And what they saw installed greater fear in them then they ever thought humanly possible.

Kakashi, Guy and Asuma were doing fairly well against Hidan and Kakuzu. But the three elite jonin were starting to become annoyed. "Why can't you just die?" Asked Asuma as he blocked another swipe from Hidan's three-bladed scythe. "Die? Jashin-sama won't allow me to die! Only you shall die here! Jashin-sama will enjoy your blood!" Hidan screamed. "Kakashi, Asuma. If need be, I shall open the eighth gate and destroy them here. I would gladly give my life to protect the village." Kakashi sighed. "Not necessary at the moment Guy. Save that for when we know we have no chance of winning." Asuma locked blades with Hidan for the fourth time. "So what are you after?" Hidan laughed, but Kakuzu replied. "Well, a couple reasons actually. First and foremost, we want the Nibi. Second, Pain and some of the rest of Akatsuki have personal vendettas against Konohagakure no Sato. Third, some of you guys have fairly large bounties. Especially you Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi was shocked that they were after one of his students, and him. At that moment, they all felt a huge amount of chakra concentrated in one area. Kakashi and had seen Kina's Rasen-Shurikan or Lee open many of the gates before and knew the incredible amounts of chakra those techniques gave off, but that was nothing, nothing, compared to what he felt now. This wasn't even comparable in chakra to the times Kina had nearly lost control to the Nibi, this chakra was massively stronger, eviler. And Kakashi knew he had felt it before, years ago, he just couldn't remember exactly when or where. He thought maybe he had felt it before sometime around fifteen years ago, here. Kakashi noticed the others had stopped fighting and were staring blankly at something in the middle of the village. The realization hit him and he turned around and froze as they all looked on in complete and utter horror as they saw the Kyubiko fire off a massive Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball) and a Susanoo bring down the Sakegari no Tachi (Sake Cutter Long Sword) on some unknown enemy in the center of Konohagakure no Sato.

**Sorry for the short chapter this time. But I wanted Naruto and Itachi's fight to be a whole chapter. I felt I couldn't do it justice otherwise. And you'll see why Naruto and Itachi are called the Shinigami when fighting together. So the next chapter will be Naruto and Itachi's fight against...not telling. You'll just have to stay tuned and see. Kage-Kami-Sennin out.**


	6. 006

_Current Status' in order of appearance:_

Jiraiya: Going to check on Tsunade.

Orochimaru: Scouting for enemies.

Deidara: Sealed by Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Shikamaru: Moving Ino to hospital.

Choji: Moving Ino to hospital.

Ino: Poisoned by Sasori, dying.

Sasori: Incapacitated by Lee.

Lee: Looking for new, more youthful enemies.

Sasuke: Sharingan active, almost unconscious.

Sakura: Barely conscious.

Kina: Resting, recovering quickly due to Nibi's chakra.

Hinata: Almost unconscious, heavy injury, Byakugan active.

Neji: Almost unconscious, heavy injury, Byakugan active.

Kisame: Killed by Kina.

Kakashi: Staring at center of the village, previously fighting Hidan and Kakuzu.

Guy: Staring at center of the village, previously fighting Hidan and Kakuzu.

Asuma: Staring at center of the village, previously fighting Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan: Staring at center of the village, previously fighting Kakashi, Guy and Asuma.

Kakuzu: Staring at center of the village, previously fighting Kakashi, Guy and Asuma.

Naruto: Tailed Beast Mode active.

Itachi: Susanoo active.

**006**-Arise, the Shinigami!

The Bijudama raced towards a group of six people and the Sakegari no Tachi came down upon a lone enemy. Much to Itachi's surprise, the masked man didn't dodge. The ethereal blade just went right through him, as if he wasn't there. Naruto waited for the Bijudama to hit, he didn't want to waste chakra with another one if one was all that was needed. One of the six stepped out in front and said "Shinra Tensei (almighty push)" before the Bijudama reversed direction and whipped off into space. Naruto and Itachi looked at each other before they shrugged. Another one of the six stepped up and summoned a large multi-headed dog. The dog proceeded to get the tar beaten out of it by one of Naruto/Kurama's tails before Itachi managed to impale the Chikushodo (animal path) with the Sakegari no Tachi and seal it away. Much to their surprise, the masked man had summoned a Susanoo of his own and was now using it beat down Itachi quite brutally while Naruto had been put on the defensive by the combined efforts of the five remaining people.

"Chibaku Tensei (planetary devastation)!" Naruto heard the one in the back shout as the earth starting coming apart below his feet and he was caught up in the sphere of stone in the sky. He couldn't move, he was completely caught. And of course he started reprimanding himself for his own incompetence. He could still see what was going on, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Itachi's Susanoo was about to fail him, the Susanoo of the masked man was just too strong. Itachi was lying on the ground in a bloody mess, his Susanoo reverted to its basic form. The Susanoo of the masked man was about to deal the final blow, and the stone sphere was continually getting smaller, crushing Naruto. Everyone else was looking on, horrified. The remaining members of Akatsuki were horrified that Naruto and Itachi had forced their leader's to go to such drastic measures. Everyone else was horrified by how much power all four of them had. All the guys were thinking something along the lines of: _I never want any of them as my enemy in a serious fight_. Most of the girls were thinking something like: _if the two younger ones live, I want them, either one of them, it doesn't matter_.

Itachi's Susanoo finally failed on him and he barely rolled out of the way of a strike from the other Susanoo. Naruto was struggling to escape the Chibaku Tensei, but to no avail. Naruto thought it was finally the end, but Kurama made other arrangements. He forced Naruto out of Tailed Beast Mode, causing Naruto to fall several hundred feet to the ground, landing in a bloody heap next to Itachi. "Itachi..." Naruto said as he reached for Itachi. "Naruto..." Itachi said as they grasped hands. Suddenly, Kurama spoke up in both their minds'. "I don't wish for either of you die. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I think it is time for the Shinigami to awaken once again boys." Both boys looked shocked. "Kurama, you know we swore off using that technique unless absolutely necessary because it wasn't finished yet..." Kurama scoffed. "And you think this is not one of times where risk must leave? If you use it, you may die, or worse... but if you don't use it, you're guaranteed to die." Naruto and Itachi sighed as Kurama pumped some chakra into them and they stood, facing each other with their hands pressed together. The masked man sighed and the other six looked curious as to what Naruto and Itachi could possibly be doing. "Ready Itachi?" Naruto asked to his older friend. Itachi sighed. "Yes, and in the case we don't do this perfectly, good bye, Naruto." "Good bye, Itachi." Naruto said before both of them, in perfect sync, said. "Tamashi Ketsugo Yugo no Jutsu (soul binding fusion technique)!"

A massive amount of light flooded the area and everyone turned to avoid being blinded. The masked man rushed into the light, hoping to kill them in the middle of their jutsu. Instead, everyone noticed he was sent flying out of the light, mask partially broken. When the light subsided, everyone looked back at where Naruto and Itachi were. Key word being were. Instead of Naruto and Itachi, there was only man standing there. He was somewhere in between the height of Naruto and Itachi, with Itachi's raven black hair color, but in spikes like Naruto's hair. Yet he had Naruto's eyes, the cerulean blue right eye and the left eye a Mangekyo Sharingan. He possessed no facial marks, like Naruto. His clothes were a perfect cross between Naruto and Itachi's clothes. Finally the man spoke up. "Well, well. Looks they did it right this time." He then proceeded to throw a few punches and kicks at the air. "Would you look at me? I'm setting records." He jeered. "And who are you? Where are the other two?" The masked man questioned. "I'm Narachi, but you can just call me the Shinigami. And the other two? They are me, we are one. Too bad for you." Narachi said in a perfect dual voice reflecting both Naruto and Itachi as he rushed forward and slammed the masked man into the ground, using his Mangekyo Sharingan to nullify the man's Kamui (authority of the gods), so fast not even the dojutsu users saw him move. Needless to say, everyone watching was scared shitless. They had been watching Naruto and Itachi get pounded and then they used some strange jutsu and now this new guy was pummeling the enemy. The masked man got up and looked over at the other five. They all nodded. "It's about time we got serious here. You ready?" The masked man jeered at Narachi, who was cleaning out his ear. "Ready? Well, that all depends on what you mean. If you mean, 'am I superior to you in every way', then yes. I'm ready." All six enemies growled and rushed at Narachi, who beat them all down easily, without even breaking a sweat. Narachi laughed. "I want you to be more serious, or were you serious and this is all you had?" The masked man just grumbled something incoherent at them before managing to escape with Kamui while bringing the other five, Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu with him.

Narachi sat down while nearly everyone in Konohagakure no Sato was coming down to see him. He just sighed, he knew what was coming. The one thing no male shinobi should never have to face: fangirls. And he knew his components would have to deal with fangirls. And with that he paled and ran, or he would have if Kakashi hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt at the last minute. Narachi turned around and saw the evil twinkle in Kakashi's eye and Kakashi's overly sadistic grin. Narachi tried to shy away but Kakashi threw him into the mad pack of fangirls. Luckily, the time limit for fusion lifted and they reverted to their normal selves. And they ran as fast as they could in opposite directions to try to split up the fangirls. It worked. When they met up at Memorial Stone, they thought they had lost all the fangirls. Man, were they wrong. A decently skilled kunoichi fangirl is a male shinobi's worst nightmare, and there were plenty among the fangirls. Naruto and Itachi finally got surrounded and caught, not because the fangirls were that skilled, but because Naruto and Itachi didn't want to hurt them if possible. That ended badly for them. It started with only one fangirl remaining per (those two had taken out the rest). It ended with Kina dragging Itachi off by his ankles to her apartment and Naruto being dragged by his shirt collar towards the Hyuga complex by Hinata. On the way, Naruto and Itachi both swore they heard Kakashi and Sasuke laughing at their predicament.

In a massive hollow tree somewhere. "We have failed." the masked man said. "No matter, we will get them next time." A red headed man said. "Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Itachi. Next time we will not let you win. You will join us, or you will die a long painful death, for my pain is far greater than yours."

**And that's a wrap. So you should know who the people Naruto and Itachi fought were, hopefully. Tell me what you thought of Narachi. Anyway, reader quiz: who did Narachi act and talk like during the fight? (I even used some of his quotes, all copyright for that material goes to its respective owners). I'm currently at a slight loss of where to go from here, so some ideas on what you'd like to see (like more NaruHina SasuSaku etc.) would be nice. And be afraid of crazy fangirl Hinata...be very afraid.**


End file.
